coming to a end
by AJ679
Summary: Sadstuck major character deaths/john and jade have both teleported to the meteor, john finds out vriska has died but thats not all he has to worry about because gamzee is still on the loose


**hey guys this is a one shot of a homestuck thing it a sadstuck so get ready**

_**ATTENTION**_** this will take place when John and Jade first get one the ship and jade offers to send him to the meteor I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK that she couldnt go now she can so deal with it anyways moving on. there will be a HUGE twist with character deaths. im SORRY for errors ty for reading**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own homestuck or its characters**

* * *

_**John's**_ **_POV  
_**

I cringed as I hit the ground, now that I think about it, the ground was a bit fuzzy like hair.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME EGBERT!" Someone yelled when I finally noticed I didn't land on the ground I'm guessing that I landed on Karkat by the was he yelled at me.

"Oof, sorry Karkat" I noticed Jade had some how landed on her feet. I stood up and brushed off my God tier clothes.

"Hey Egderp" I heard Dave say as I stood up. "Your a bit late to the party"

I gave him a slight smile before I looked around some more, I didn't exactly know who anyone was other then my friends, Karkat and Terezi.

the silence was broken by a troll with 3D glasses "im Sollux and that's Aradia" he pointed to a girl with a red God Tier on.

"I'm Kanaya" said the troll standing next to rose. She had short black hair and was wearing a red skirt.

"It's very nice to meet you all and i don't mean to sound rude or anything but does anyone know where Vriska is by any chance?" The room fell silent as soon as I finished my sentence "What? Did I say something offensive"

"No, john...It's just that...I uh..." Terezi hesitated through her sentence "Look John I had no choice if I didn't we would all be dead" I began to get nervous "I had to kill Vriska, I'm sorry john"

All eyes turned to me, I looked at my feet. I could here footsteps coming in my direction, i knew who it was even before i saw her, it was jade. When she reached me she pulled me into a hug. i don't know how long i stood there hugging her, all i knew is that for some weird reason i felt like my heart was just ripped out of my chest. After she let go I told her I was going for a walk, she nodded and told me to be careful. i guess i walked for a bout a hour before finding somewhere to sit down at.

I was there for at least 2 hours crying off and on again. I couldn't have loved her I barely even knew her so why does it hurt so much. Suddenly I hear footsteps, they were fast who ever it is must be running. I could hear my name being call be someone. they seemed to be worried, i decided to yell back just in case something was wrong and something definitely was. I saw Karkat run past the door i ran over to catch up with him.

"Hey, Karkat!" I yelled, he stopped and looked behind him. He saw me and ran to me.

"It's Jade, Gamzee, he found her." My heart stopped.

"Where the hell is she!?" I yelled. "Is she okay?"

"shes with Rose and Dave in the library" He shook his head "Shes bleeding fast"

"which direction?!" he pointed behind me and I took off running in that direction. i cried as I ran, not bothering to wipe my tears away. After what seemed like forever I reached the library. I could see everyone gathered around in a circle through the window. I threw open the door. I ran over to them and shoved them all out of my path, then i saw her, Jade. she was surrounded in a puddle of her own blood. I collapsed to my knees, i couldn'tdo it anymore, maybe if I didn't leave her she would be okay. I reached my hand out and touched her cheek, it was cold.

"how did..." i could finish my sentence because the knot in my throat was beginning to get bigger.

Kanaya replied "she went to look for you and Gamzee had spotted her, all we heard was her scream. then we all came running."

that when I broke I sat there with my knees to my chest and my head in my hands. im guessing after about an hour someone picked me up and carried me to a couch. I fell asleep crying, I'm not sure how long I slept but when I awoke Dave was beside me in a chair asleep. I stood up and walked over to the door, i hesitated opening it, but i did anyways. I began to walk down a long corridor hoping I could find someone, anyone. I didn't cry anymore, I just ignored my emotions that is until I thought I heard a horn in the distance, thinking it was my imagination i ignored it foolishly. i walked for another ten to 20 minutes when i finally came to a turn. i went right well because i felt like it.  
i could see that in front of me I have to turn left. i continued to walk as i looked at my feet, suddenly just efore the left turn i heard a honk, this time I knew it wasn't my imagination, I also knew it was much closer, it sound like it was behind me. Worried, i began to run back in the direction i came from fearing that Dave would be hurt.

HONK

there it is, I heard it again. i picked up the pace, fearing the worst. there it is, the library door is right there. i busted the door open and ran in. Everything was fine. Dave was now awake from me slamming the door into the wall.

"what are you doing?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

HONK

"did you hear that?" I asked, he nodded. It sounded like it was right next to us.

Suddenly Dave ran full speed at me. he pushed me to the ground, all I heard was a scream and just like that the third person today has died.

my names John Egbert and my world is coming to a end.

* * *

**All done **

**TY for reading**


End file.
